


The Model

by shessocold



Series: AUs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Fleur Delacour, Lesbian Nymphadora Tonks, Lesbian Sex, Modeling, OR IS IT, One Night Stands, Party, Private Investigators, Romance, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, The Cuckoo's Calling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Now she's a big success, I want to meet her again.





	The Model

She is a model, and she sure looks like one. Tonks – who's on duty, and who generally doesn't go for looks alone – can't take her eyes off her. She's very tall, blonde, her skin golden, her dress very short and very flimsy. She looks bored, until she sees a camera, and then all of a sudden she doesn't.

She's not a bad actress, all things considered. 

** 

“You were staring at me,” she says, cornering Tonks near the buffet table. It's a statement: she sounds neither bothered not amused. She has a French accent. She's drinking champagne. 

“So is everyone else,” says Tonks, fairly. 

“ _Oui_. But I was looking at you,” she says, and she licks her lips. 

** 

Her name is Fleur and she doesn't wear knickers. In the venue's immaculate ladies' room, the photographer she's supposed to be questioning the furthest thing from her mind, Tonks lets her thumb stray into the cleft of Fleur's lovely arse. Fleur moans something in French. 

“I want to fuck you,” Tonks says, her other hand on the back of Fleur's beautiful neck. “Come home with me?” 

Fleur shakes her head. 

“No,” she says, her smile wicked. “Here.” 

** 

The buzzer wakes Tonks up at an ungodly hour (it's a Saturday). 

“Who the hell is this?” 

“Fleur, from last night. Can I come up? I have croissants.” 

** 

“How did you...?” 

“You're not the only one who knows how to ask a question, _mademoiselle_ private eye,” says Fleur, her hair in a ponytail, her eyes very blue in the bright morning light. She's wearing cigarette trousers and a huge grey jumper. “And the address is on Google.” 

“Yeah, but how did you know that I, er, sleep in the office?” 

“I didn't, but I figured it was worth a try.” says Fleur, with a shrug. “I fly out tomorrow. I was going to slip a note under your door if you weren't in.” 

“Solid plan,” says Tonks, and she bites into her croissant. “Tea?” 

** 

“So, why didn't you just ask for my number last night?” 

“Well,” says Fleur, grinning, her bare ankles crossed on Tonk's desk. “I liked the idea of, how you say, having a one night stand. Very exciting, _oui_?” 

“Makes sense, I suppose.” 

“And then I realized I was being idiotic,” says Fleur, wrinkling her freckled little nose. “But you were already gone! Why didn't you say something? This is also your fault.” 

“I mean, you were the one who had been calling the shots all evening, I didn't want to push my luck. I was dazzled! You can't take a regular gal and have her shag a supermodel and expect her to behave sensibly afterwards, it's too much of a shock. I was halfway done walking to my parents' house before I remembered I haven't lived there in years. Honestly. Did you put a spell on me or something?” 

Fleur snorts. 

“That would be convenient,” she says, from behind her second cup of tea, and then, “say, are you free for lunch?” 

** 

“... and I miss you a lot. Honestly. I miss your face.” 

“And I yours,” says Fleur, stifling a yawn. “Sorry, I couldn't sleep at all last night. Jetlagged. What time is it in England? I hope I didn't wake you up. Again.” 

Tonks smiles, balancing on the back legs of her chair. 

“You're good, it's ten in the morning. How about Tokyo?” 

“Still too early for dinner, that's all I know,” replies Fleur, with a dramatic sigh. 

Tonks laughs. Through her open window (it's a very nice day, the first real one in months) she can see that there are men putting up a big billboard on the building across the road. A perfume ad, from the look of it. It's going up in sections. 

“Are you still there?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I got distracted for a second. They're putting up a huge billboard just outside my window, and I'm trying to guess what it could be for. My money is on perfume, for now, but who knows. There might be room for a plot twist.” 

“Perfume? What brand?” 

“I want to say Dior,” says Tonks, squinting. “Pink bottle. Blonde model, but they haven't put up her face yet. I'll keep you posted.” 

A brief pause. 

“ _Oui_ ,” says Fleur, sounding very amused all of a sudden. “Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A play on both [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-VnFnV5ZiI) song and the Ciara Porter/Cormoran Strike fling, but you already knew that. Also yes of course Tonks works with Mad-Eye, they're partners.


End file.
